warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Fleur Delacour
Fleur Isabelle Delacour is a main character in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and the Beauxbatons' representative in the Triwizard Tournament. Background Personality Fleur initially comes off as a pompous, conceited, and arrogant girl who looks down on others. Despite her seemingly blunt nature, Fleur is actually very compassionate. She's also considerably brave and loyal; she cares about her family and friends, and will do everything in her power to defend them. She is known to be grateful as well, as shown when she becomes loyal to Harry after he rescues her sister during the Second Task. History Appearances Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Fleur first appears along with her sister, Gabrielle, Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime, and the rest of the Beauxbatons students. On the night of the contestant selection, Viktor Krum is picked as the Durmstrang champion, Fleur is chosen to respresent Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory is named the contestant for Hogwarts. However, much to their surprise, the Goblet of Fire coughs up a fourth contestant, Harry Potter, who is not yet old enough for the tournament. Unfortunately for Harry, backing out of the tournament is not an option. For the First Task of the tournament, the contestants have to take on a dragon guarding a Golden Egg containing vital information regarding the Second Task. Fleur is given the Welsh Green, Viktor gets the Chinese Fireball, Cedric takes the Swedish Short-Snout, and Harry is forced to face the dreaded Hungarian Horntail. Prior to the Yule Ball, Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, attempts to ask Fleur to the ball, but he gets embarrassed and runs away before she has a chance to answer. Thus, Fleur goes with Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. After Harry helps to save her sister Gabrielle, along with Ron, Fleur kisses Harry in gratitude, and, believing he sort of helped, kisses Ron as well. During the third and final task, Fleur is subdued by Viktor Krum (who was under the Imperius Curse), and then taken away by vines. Luckily, Harry finds her, and withdraws her from the task. When Harry escapes from the graveyard with Cedric's corpse, Fleur reacts with horror, and soon everyone notices the body. At the end of the film, Gabrielle and Fleur say good-bye to Ron and they each kiss him before leaving. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows--Part 1 Fleur returns to help remove Harry from Privet Drive for good before he turns seventeen, along with Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, and Mundungus Fletcher. Fleur and the other five drink Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as decoy Harry Potters to fool any Death Eaters that may ambush them out there. While transporting Harry, they are ambushed by Voldemort and his cronies. Fleur, Harry, and the others survive the ordeal. Unfortunately, George is injured, and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Harry's owl Hedwig are both killed during the attack. During Fleur's wedding with Bill Weasley, the Ministry of Magic is taken over by Death Eaters, who crash the wedding. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are able to escape, while Fleur and the others are forced to go into hiding. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows--Part 2 Fleur is seen at Shell Cottage with Bill, helping to take care of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the recent escapees from Malfoy Manor: Luna Lovegood, Garrick Ollivander, and Griphook. She later takes part in the Battle of Hogwarts, in which Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks are killed. Relationships Trivia Gallery Category:Females Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Heroines Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Secondary characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Minor characters Category:French characters Category:European characters Category:Students Category:Hogwarts students Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Magic users Category:Lego Category:Lego characters Category:Kids Category:Harry Potter (video game series) Category:Harry Potter (film series) Category:Characters